Talk:Skill trainer
Could someone verify that the price increase per skill bought is 10g? --Tetris L 18:58, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) :Bump! --Tetris L 01:49, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) : Does that mean if you buy 10 skills the 10th will cost 100g? I'be bought a lot and I'm still getting stuff for 5 and 10 --Skuld‡ 01:54, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) ::I'm pretty sure it does, but this is going to change with the patch on the 7th. --Fyren 01:59, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Can someone update the price info here? How much does it increase? If it maxes out at 1000 after 20 does that mean that it starts with 50 and increments in 50s? --Karlos 16:24, 10 Sep 2005 (EST) :And does the signet of capture still cost half what the normal skill would cost? --Rainith 03:58, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ::I don't believe there is a discount on these any longer. I bought 2 capture signets 2 nights ago and they were 1 platinum each. It's conceivable that there's a discount early on, but that they eventually reach the same maximum, but I don't think there really is. --Squeg 04:11, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :::I don't think there is a discount either. I removed that from the article and changed the statement on the cost of skills to just reflect the max amount. That specific statement at least should be fleshed out better, but I don't have the specific info, and I think this way is better than having the old, incorrect info. --Rainith 04:21, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::Cost for the SoC is the same as for a regular skill now. Why ANet did that is beyond me, because it leaves no incentive to use the SoC for non-elite skills. --Tetris L 06:22, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::Which is the point. :) --Karlos 09:11, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::Then why do we get SoC's in Kryta when there are no elites anywhere near? --Tetris L 16:04, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::: There's a lot of skill that you can capture before getting to the point where you can buy them from a trainer (skills you can only get through a trainer, obviously). --theeth 23:00, 15 January 2006 (UTC) ::::::(Oh, and YES, the increment is 50 gold per skill bought (included SoCs).) --Tetris L 16:04, 14 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::::The skills cost almost certainly doesn't increase by 50. My new character has bought 1 skill, and the current cost is 60... --FlOvermind 12:31, 25 Oct 2005 (EST) ---- On my toons, the incremental cost per skill is 10 gold. I don't know what the maximum is. 15 Jan 2006 :So, um, what are your "toons"? --Rainith 22:28, 15 January 2006 (UTC) ::Toon = Character ::Oh, and the increment is not 10g any more. It's been raised to 50. -- 04:28, 16 January 2006 (UTC) :::I don't think the increment is linear. I bought my first skill on a newish character yesterday and the price went from 50 to 60. --theeth 18:27, 16 January 2006 (UTC) ::::I recently bought some skills to try out how the price works. I only tried it up to the 11th skill, this particular character doesn't need more capture signets. I'll continue the table when my char gets to the Amber Light Camp (if noone is faster ;) ). --[[fraglessOvermind]] 09:44, 20 January 2006 (UTC) * important * there will be new ways of gaining skill points after Guild Wars release their Expansion. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.90.118.79 (talk • ) 29:29,13 March 2006 (CST). Elite skills from trainer? In addition to the trainer's normal inventory of skills, they also offer any skill you have unlocked with your account. I may have totally misinterpreted something that I read on a message board, but can unlocked elite skills be bought at skill trainers by characters that do not have them? Something that confirms or denies that might be useful in the article. -- Dashface 08:43, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :You can't get unlocked elite skills from trainers. I'll add a note in the article. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:50, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks. -- Dashface 04:28, 6 May 2006 (CDT) Unlocked Skills As far as I understand, in any case skill trainers will only offer skills of "their" campaign and core skills, i.e. a skill trainer in Cantha will only offer core skills and Factions skills. This means a Prophecies skill will never be available from a skill trainer in Cantha, even if you have unlocked it on your account. Is that correct? --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 04:39, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :Atleast I can't purchase unlocked skills from the prophecies campaign from the Kaineng Center trader for my characters. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:56, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::And what about the skill trainer in the guild hall? Does he offer core skills only? --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 06:45, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :::The description in the merchant window for the trainer is "a skill trainer who teaches core skills." My guild doesn't actually have it, so I can't really verify. --68.142.13.105 06:51, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::::What I understood from the edits made by others on this page, he sells any skills you have unlocked on your account. This makes him a powerfull tool for new characters and a trainer worth buying. I don't know if it is true thou. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 06:59, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :::::No, the guild hall trainer wouldn't offer anything you couldn't get elsewhere. If you can get to your guild hall, you can already get to either the trainer in Ascalon City or the trainer in the monastery anyway. The question is if he offers all core skills, some subset, or just what you've already unlocked. Offering all core skills would be an advantage for new accounts. --68.142.13.105 07:48, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::My guild has a skill trainer in the guild hall. I'll go visit him with my newly created factions character and see what he offers. I'll do that tonight when I'm at home. I'm currently in the office. --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 08:17, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::I'm sure it wouldn't offer all non-elite skills you've unlocked on your account.. because this would be insane... although I'd love to get Blood Ritual in Factions.. its a prophecies skill... unless I missed the note somewhere saying offers all core unlocked skills on your account. --Jamie 08:20, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::: The GuildHall skill trainer only offer the core skills you have unlocked. Not all the skills you have unlocked, nor all the core skills, just the subset of core skills you have unlocked. Thus he does not sell any Ritualist or Assassin skills, and is actually a lot crappier than first thought. I'll update the page with that info. GregPalo 08:33, 10 May 2006 (CDT) The Canthan skill traders beyond Shing Yea Island do not offer all non-elite Factions skills. However, they will offer any non-elite Factions skill that you have unlocked. For example, Dwayna's Sorrow and Reckless Haste must be PvP-unlocked before they can be bought in Kaineng Center. Skill trainer suffix changed? Is it just me or has the suffix for all skill trainers changed from "Skills" to "Trainer"? Any think that GuildWiki had any influence on the change? :D --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:02, 28 November 2006 (CST) Guild Hall = Core Skills Only? What's the deal with this? I just unlocked some skills for my sin and went to buy them from the skill trainer in my guild hall, and he would only let me get a cap sig and the rez sig. I thought that they offered all unlocked skills, not just core ones. What a pain. Seems to have not been worth my 100k. "Buys" the skill instantly for Your character "(this will not activate the skill for your character - you still have to buy or aquire it)." Stop the malice-editing plz, and discuss it first. ...YES this method unlocks the skill for your Character, but only if your Character has that secondary profession active at the time of Skill-Point purchase. IE: if you're normally a Wammo who buys say --supportive spirit-- ...but you're config'd as a War/Rt at the time you buy it, then you won't have gained that skill. This works EXACTLY like any prophecies skill-quests where-in you must have that profression active in your build config to receive that skill. Got it, Konichi? --'ilr' (XX,Jan.'09) :No, you're wrong. I just learned Meteor from Pikin. When I talked to him, I was Mesmer/Assassin. After switching to Mesmer/Elementalist, I had Meteor. It works exactly the same as any other skill trainer. You do not need to go and buy the skill or anything. :It is possible that you have found an extremely rare bug, but I think not. To verify that, we would need to know which trainer you talked to, which skill you tried to learn, and what your professions were at the time. (T/ ) 09:25, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :N/A - all available assassin skills and for the other char it was A/E but only the skills from Gedrel of Ascalon Konichiwamonsta 09:36, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::But isn't this about Hero-Skill-Trainers?? --'ilr' :::Thats what I tried to change! The article says: With Nightfall, Hero skill trainers should be the primary means of acquiring skills as they do not require gold and that is wrong. So if you use that method you are able to buy it e.g. in the guild hall but you still have to buy it. Konichiwamonsta 09:53, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Wow okay... someone is very, very confused here, and I'm glad it wasn't me :p --'ilr' :::::Which is exactly my point. If you read about the skill trainer and the note tells you that you shall use the hero skill trainer to get a skill (without paying for it) then the guys and girls will try that and be disappointed ir confused because the skill is not available for his/her character. Konichiwamonsta 10:27, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't know what you are talking about. If you talk to a Hero Skill Trainer and learn a skill (spend 1 Hero Skill Point), that costs you no money at all. You learn the skill, and you can go and use it immediately, exactly the same as if you had bought it at a normal Skill Trainer or learned it from a quest. No money is involved at any point. (T/ ) 10:10, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::But not for the main character - only the hero gets it. So lets move that to Hero skill trainer and all is fine. Konichiwamonsta 10:27, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Again, that isn't correct. Your main character also learns the skill. I just told you that I went and did it. Before talking to Pikin, the only Fire Magic skills my Mesmer/Elementalist had were Fire Storm and Flare. I learned Meteor from Tohn, then when I checked my skills, I had Fire Storm, Flare, and Meteor. Hero Skill Trainers have always worked like this. (T/ ) 10:46, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::...and I just checked with Tohn (normal skill trainer), Meteor is listed as Known. I don't have to pay for it. (T/ ) 10:52, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Entropy is right, I went to get Renew Life for my heroes and I ended up learning it, too. King Neoterikos 10:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) In your image, you have the following skills unlocked: Death Blossom, Golden Lotus Strike, Golden Phoenix Strike, Jagged Strike, Jungle Strike, Leaping Mantis Sting, Repeating Strike, Crippling Dagger, Dancing Daggers. None of these skills are offered at any Hero Skill Trainers anyway. So that doesn't even make sense. (T/ ) 11:00, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Unlocked with my assassin. And I just restarted the game and now the skills are there - weird. Konichiwamonsta 11:11, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::LMAO... just as I thought. Entropy = Right, Kon = wrong. Now would someone please roll the original article back to Before this edit-fest even started? ...Thanks --'ilr'